


The Singer and the Bartender

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Platonic Love, They're both aromantic, idk it's kind of a mystery thing because I don't reveal who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: "Good evening," The Bartender said to The Singer. "You did really good tonight." The Singer grinned.





	

**_Gentle acoustics filled the now quiet bar. A melodic voice began to sing beautifully written lyrics that, no doubt, were his own. They were loving lyrics speaking of only the love he shares for someone and the love they return._ **

**_There was a man watching fondly from behind the bar, a bartender still on the clock. He watched The Singer as he gently wiped the spare alcohol out of his glasses with his slightly dirty rag. He was fond of the man who played there. He was grateful for his existence and for his beautiful voice. It made his day to hear him sing._ **

**_Once The Singer's final song was over, he bowed and blushed as people applauded, cheered, and whistled their approvals at him. He thanked the audience and walked off the stage to put his instrument away._ **

**_The Bartender grinned to himself whenever The Singer disappeared and set the now clean glass down onto the counter. He was proud of The Singer for attracting such a crowd. He remembered back when The Singer was still new to the scene and he stumbled over his lyrics and his voice shook. The thought made him shake his head a chuckle a little to himself. He wondered how someone could grow so much in as little as five months. He poured another drink._ **

**_The Singer walked out of the backroom with his guitar case strapped over his shoulder. He was looking around and his eyes locked onto The Bartender's. The Bartender looked back and kept a gentle smile on his lips. The Singer, being beckoned by how friendly The Bartender seemed, walked over to him and took a seat on the stool right in front of him._ **

**_"Good evening," The Bartender said to The Singer. "You did really good tonight." The Singer grinned._ **

**_"Thanks," He replied running his fingers through his hair. "I try." The Bartender chuckled and poured a drink for the person sitting next to The Singer._ **

**_"You know," The Bartender began handing the glass to the stranger, "if I wasn't aromantic, I would love to date you." The Singer shrugged._ **

**_"I'm not exactly playing for any teams," He admitted with a gentle smile, "but I would be glad to be your friend." The Bartender returned the gentle smile and held out his hand._ **

**_"I'm Patrick Stump," The Bartender greeted. The Singer accepted his hand and shook it firmly._ **

**_"Brendon Urie. Nice to meet you."_ **


End file.
